


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（3）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [3]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU<br/>CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>有Porn描写=）<br/>黑帮争斗设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（3）

睁开眼睛只需要很小的力气。然而这昏睡者已经失败了很多次，和一只被翻过来的恼火 **甲虫** 无异。

他看起来只是在不停徒劳地试图阖动眼睛。

 

床和毛毯诡异地柔软。凯尔觉得整个身体都陷在里面无法动弹。不过身体的无力并不痛苦，那感觉就像浸在充满体温温水的浴缸里。一种柔和堕落的极度困倦。他赤裸地浮游在这种物理引擎单调的幻境里，背景是LSD药效惯有的万花筒般的扭曲，色彩斑斓。这并没什么不好——他高中时早已经试过那种花里胡哨的玩意儿。那时候他可能窝在睡衣里，一天都不出门，房间深色长毛地毯上满是乱丢的CD和掉落的烟灰。

他随着光怪陆离的幻想水流继续漂游着。一艘亚得里亚海上孤身的巡洋舰。然后，仿佛蟑螂被冲进了下水管，他感到强烈的挤压感。

黑暗深吻住他的嘴唇。它带走他的活力，轻易得像是 **扼死一个婴儿** 。他窒息了。不得不张开嘴巴呼吸。

当他再次冒出水面，他看见花纹斑斓的水上漂浮着一具正在抽搐的 **临终躯体** 。那人衣着整齐，而左边太阳穴巨大弹孔正汩汩涌出的，正是那些支撑他们两个漂浮着的彩色液体。

而那张脸，毫无疑问是 **阿纳斯特里安** 。他尸骨未寒的父亲。

 

他手上的那枚戒指，短短几天前尚戴在他父亲的中指上。葬礼不合礼仪地仓促进行了。旧日结盟的友方势力头目身着葬仪正装，假装悲痛，但他清楚地看见对方连 **眼角鱼尾纹** 里都带着阴笑。而这让他作呕。他没有坚持参加完葬礼。尽管这被街头小报拉出来，大肆渲染他的软弱。

 

伊利丹倚在壁纸因潮湿而略有剥落的墙上，居高临下地看着受难者不安稳的睡容。他的手指把玩着缩小的圣像，离近了看的话看得见，那是 **倒过来的** 十字；圣徒本人在一个上下颠倒的十字架上受难。他整个人散发着强烈的Oloroso浓雪利酒味道，水洗牛仔裤脚随意塞在破旧靴筒里。

床上的人看起来气色其实比昨天好了不少，但他的神态明显还停留在炼狱暗格里。金发的发梢被憔悴地含在唇间，眼睛深隐在眉骨下，他不时跟一头受了伤的动物般低声哽咽。敞开的衬衫领口里汗湿的锁骨在灯光下发着亮，似金属铸就一般。

猎手想了想，最终还是用 **仅存的善意** 决定把十字架正过来拿着。

然而他的善意并没有机会持续很久。

因为非常突然地，他的新伙伴发出沙哑的惨叫，仿佛挨了 **看不见的一拳** 般弓起身子，连着毯子一起乱七八糟猛地滚到地板上，手臂可怕地对着空气乱抓。但很快，他就被并不温柔的强壮臂膀扶起来丢 **沙袋** 般丢在床上。伊利丹.怒风按着他的肩膀粗暴摇晃，唤醒一个醉鬼似的，看起来毫无怜悯。

 

 

凯尔溺水得救般大口喘着粗气恢复了神志。他缺乏耐心地把乱成一团的金色长发一把推在脑后，脱掉汗湿的衬衫丢在一边。未待梦魇完全散去，也毫不在乎伊利丹的存在，他迫不及待地伸手去够床头桌上凌乱放置的注射器。在卧室灯光下，那注射器里少量的奇怪液体仍然固执地发出莹绿色的黯芒。它无疑是一种液体，但仔细透过注射器外壳，看起来却有点像旋转的涡状气流。

近在咫尺。就快摸到了……就快…… **手指碰触冰凉外壁的一刻** 。

 

糟糕的是，也许事情总是 **不能如愿** 。猎手像是逗弄一只愤怒的猫似的，把他伸出的手压在了桌面上。正处于性情不稳时刻的凯尔暴躁地咒骂一声，下意识地伸出另一只空闲的手，然而毫无疑问这也失败了。他绝望地试图抽回手来，苍白的布满针孔的皮肤下青筋暴起，但对方该死的手指就像钢钳一样根本无法挣脱。现在的他无疑 **太** 虚弱了。

不过，让伊利丹吃惊的是，俘虏并未如他所想的那样完全束手就擒失掉傲慢的气势。凯尔呼呼地喷着灼热的粗气，直接上身挺直了面对着他，神情看起来很危险；非常不好惹。那种药物性质的神经质，和猎手自己身上大片的萤火纹身一样耀眼。

 

“伊利丹.怒风，你 **必须** 遵守诺言。我完全可以远程遥控毁掉逐日者名下的所有装置图纸和提纯能量的实验记录，你什么也得不到。我已经 **迫不及待** 看着你暴跳如雷了。”

和所有的亡命之徒一样语气暴戾，他恶狠狠地威胁着，摆出玉石俱焚的架势。

 

猎手深色脸庞上金色的眼睛含义不明地眯了起来。因为这是 **又一次** ，面前这个不太真实的家伙看起来完全活了起来的瞬间。一架刺眼优雅的机器打开了它的开关。他享受看他这样的瞬间。他知道那不只是威胁，那人绝对做得到。俘虏肌肉饱满的赤裸上身年轻而绷紧，线条柔光下蒙着濡湿的汗液，看起来像是雨中的宗教石雕。

而浓雪利酒的西班牙热度是另一种危险的疫病。它好像一瞬间就达到了神经线路的熔点。来自面前不知死活的瘾君子的挑逗更是给他的干渴添了一把让人 **厌恶** 的火，他听见自己急促起来的呼吸，以及喉咙传来的一声抑制的类似呻吟的奇怪动静。忍耐的确不会持续太久，凯尔萨斯挑衅意味十足的绿眼睛猛然离他更近了……然后那种挑衅变成了惊恐……一下子，对方潮湿灼热的裸露身体就和他只隔着一层乳白色的棉布T恤了。 **他妈的** ，那真的 **很热** 。衣服完全是累赘。

 

或许他真的 **需要** 降温。

或许他真的 **不想再** 降温。

 

非常扫兴，一阵意料之外的痛觉。从唇部传来。再定过神，猎手恼火地发现金发男人一扫几秒之前的惊慌，仿佛自己嘴唇被狠狠咬啮的剧痛正在他意料之中一般，正慵懒嘲讽地用手肘支着脑袋看着自己。

伊利丹的怒气槽在急速飙升。他引以为傲的强大肉体里各个细胞已经发出不堪忍受的尖叫了——尖利犬齿 **露出嘴唇** 。他要采取行动， **他要** 。

 

来教教这个新下属一点必要的 **规矩** 。

 

“那么，你现在 **总该** 可以给我一剂了吧？”逐日者末裔听起来恶毒又轻快。一只得意的，可能随时会飞走的鸟儿。他仍保持着他习惯性的所谓优雅，毫不知晓 **捕鸟的笼子** 早已悬在半空。


End file.
